mirror_of_the_blindfandomcom-20200214-history
Lunette le Blanc
An Excubitor Recruit who had just recently joined the Bastion. She is very introverted and cold but she does want to preserve peace and keep the Eldritch at bay. Appearance -In progress... just let me finish drawing so I can describe her appearance, darn it DX...- Personality Since Lunette was young, even prior to the death of her parents, she was very introverted and preferred to remain silent. As she grew older, she only grew more cold and introverted. She dislikes dealing with people though she is polite and curt enough to where she had no problems though the fewer the words, the better. To this day, she remains this way. While she prefers not to deal with people, she always tries her best to help out those she sees struggling from the shadows. She never admits to helping in the rare case she is caught helping of her own volition. Instead, she says she gave assistance because she was instructed to do so. In the case of the Eldritch, she is absolutely apalled by their existence, but also fascinated by their capabilities. She would never go so far as to even interact with one, however, claiming that she refuses to be a part in the downfall of this beautiful world. At the end of the day, Lunette's goal is to keep watch over the world and keep it in balance and safety which, if the Eldritch were to ever take over, would not happen in her beliefs. Otherwise, Lunette would just live out her life constantly doing her hobbies, seeing that the world should continue to change without her. Deep within Lunette, she holds a fear of other people. Due to perceiving her parents' deaths as an abandonment and many other instances in her life, Lunette has a hard time with trust. Practically to a fault and that if anyone tried to get too close to her, she would push them away even harder as a means to avoid being hurt. While no one has actually tried to do so, one can only wonder how much Lunette would retaliate if they simply tried to get so close Lunette without knowing of her fear... History Born in a country side village of France and near the border of Italy, Lunette's first four years of life were ones of peace. Her family could have been regarded as poor from the standards of modern society but they were happy. However, a week after her fourth birthday, as Lunette and her parents were on the way to some relatives in Italy, she wandered off when her parents were occupied by stomachaches from bad food. After they were done and before they had the chance to look for her, a suspicious group of five men surrounded and slit both their throats after a little of a shuffle. Wanting no evidence, they took the bodies and left the scene of the crime. Coming back ten minutes after the incident, Lunette sat and waited for her parents for hours. When it was getting dark, she wandered along the road until she collapsed. It was not until morning that an Italian family, coming back from France, happened to see her. They picked her up and took them with her to their next stop. For the next few weeks, Lunette stayed with these strangers with barely a word to them partially because she was too shy and paritally because they only spoke minimal French while she spoke no Italian. After having been nursed back to health, she was droped off at a an orphanage in Morosolo, Italy by the random Italian family, Before even being given the chance to say thank you, they left without a word. So, for the next ten years, she spent practically isolated. While the caretakers and the kids tried their best to interact with Lunette, she was very cold and hardly said a word. While she learned to speak Italian by picking up phrases and deciphering some books, she hardly used it to actually interact with others except when she absolutely had to. While at the Children's Village, all she did was read, write, draw, study and and practice archery. At the age of fourteen, Lunette was adopted by a middle class, half-Italian, half-French family for reasons unknown to her. She did not show any outward thanks, thinking that ther had to be a reason why. A year went by before she got the answer to her question. Overhearing a conversation from her adoptive parents, she learned that she looked like their deceased daughter and tat, over the year, they constantly watched over Lunette to see if she was of high enough intellect and silent to remain their "daughter" or if they would have to leave her somewhere. Since all Lunette ever did was study, read, write, draw, and practice archery she was approved and her adoptive parents kept her relatively disconnected from the outside world. From the few times she did go out to social gatherings and events, she was practically displayed as if nothing was wrong with their family. She was also told to respond to and refer to herself as a different name. Lunette came to the conclusion that the death of her adoptive parents' daughter was one unknown to others outside of the family. Of course, Lunette had no reason to leave. Rather, she would be worse off if she did so she remained complacent with her role. It was not as if she wanted to be social either; interacting with people tired her and only made her more weary. So, for four more years with the family, Lunette lived a solitary life, uneventful and so boringly routine. However, at the age of nineteen, some strange cultists broke into her house and started to kill her adoptive family. Amidst the confusion, Lunette tried to run but she felt a strange presence driving her insane and fell down. Looking up, she saw a man who looked rather disfigured and as he inched closer, she felt her mind starting to break. Before the strange man even managed to touch Lunette, however, people with weaponry and strange powers immediately surrounded and killed the strange man, which Lunette soon after learned was the Eldritch. Having been saved, she was offered compensation in exchange for keeping quiet. Seeing what these people were able to do, she kept silent. That was her first interaction with the Bastion. For the next three years, Lunette tried to find out more about the Bastion and the Eldritch, taking odd jobs here and there to support her travels. All she got out of her searching, however, was some more random cultists that did not even have a seedling Eldrich among them. Eventually, the Bastion decided to offer her a job as an office worker in a government building and keep tabs of any Eldritch activities in exchange for limited information about the Bastion. Without thinking twice, she turned down the offer but rather asked to enlist in the army as an Excubitor, from the bit that was discussed to her. After a few tests and screenings, the Bastion accepted her as a recruit. Ability Aura de la Lune *This ability generates an aura that effectively does three things. **Scan- Lunette can use the aura to visualize and feel her surroundings in her head, almost as if a 6th sense **Check- While her aura is generated, any time an Eldritch or their insanity aura comes into contact with Lunette's aura, she can feel and determine its location **Stabilize- Lunette can attempt to offset the insanity aura (that is within her aura) using her own mental will. She can choose how much effort to put into it, from only a little to barely affect how strong the insanity would affect everyone else to outright "challenging" the insanity in an attempt to get rid of it with her own mental fortitude *Both the magnitude and range of this constantly varies and have an inverse relationship with one another *Generally, Lunette uses this ability to dampen the effects of the insanity aura on her teammates *This ability comes from Lunette's desire to keep balance and peace by watching over the world. Relationships *Reynard Dufort: Despite a few times Lunette was forced to interact with him from the training, she thought nothing of him. Simply put, he is but another person in front of her eyes and deals with him the same way she deals with everyone else: cold, silent as possible, and only when necessary. If there were anything that might make Reynard a bit different from everyone else that Lunette has ever interacted with, it would be that he has been the most stubborn person she has ever dealt with though that is only a minor annoyance to her. Trivia *She can effectively speak four languages (in order of when she learned them): French, Italian, English, Japanese *She enjoys looking at pictures drawn either in the common art style associated with Japanese art of the Prewar Period or hyper-realism *She loves animals and insects *If Lunette actually had to pay for all the books she actually read, she would have enough money to effectively stay at a four year college that would take up to $20,000 tuition fees a year *She loves archery and is one of the few physical activities she is willing to do *Her ability reminds her of how the moon keeps the world's ocean stable *Chibi Phantom RoggianX's character